Learning to Fly
by CarlWard Contest
Summary: Should a fantasy ever become a reality? When an obsession with a customer consumes his every waking thought it looks like Edward might have to redefine his own boundaries.


**Learning to Fly**

_**Story Name: Learning To Fly**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Genre: Slash, AH**_

_**Word Count: 5018**_

_**Summary: Should a fantasy ever become a reality? When an obsession with a customer consumes his every waking thought it looks like Edward might have to redefine his own boundaries.**_

**~xxXxx~**

**Edward's POV**

Beautifully polished shoes, long lean legs splayed casually, one foot rested on the stool strut, graceful hands and fingers that gripped the glass that he casually raised to his lips.

I watched his Adams apple bob as the liquid flowed down his throat before he placed the glass down, absentmindedly touching his mouth with his thumb.

Every week, the same routine. I wondered if he himself was even aware of the fact.

If I could, I always slipped out from behind the bar to clear some glasses so that I could check him out.

So elegant.

So refined.

So fucking hot I almost couldn't stand it.

And, just like that, I was hard as iron.

~xxXxx~

As I waited for Lauren to finish up in the ladies room, I thought about the hot, blond guy from the bar.

_I'm not into men, so why am I so ... obsessed... with him?_

_Obsessed._

I closed my eyes, my head slumping forward. Admitting it was the first step to acceptance. I was obsessed with this stranger; every Wednesday night I made sure I was the one standing at the bar to fix him his drink. The only words we had ever exchanged were his drink order and his habitual response for me to 'keep the change'. And yet, after every Wednesday night shift I went home to jerk off in bed to mental images of him leaning over me, his mouth engulfing my cock as his eyes never left mine.

Every Thursday was now laundry day.

Lauren stalked out of the ladies room toward me, smirking. I wondered where she wanted to go tonight – that girl had expensive tastes for a bartender's wages.

We ended up at a club where at least I could feel anonymous as I watched Lauren writhe to the beat, attracting admiring glances from all the men around her. My eyes glided over her firm, young body appreciatively. She had only just turned 18 and, despite her being as tempting as sun ripened fruit, was still a virgin. I was being patient, but at 20 I was pretty experienced - being a hot bartender apparently got the job done with the ladies.

Dropping her off at her mom's later that night, I kissed her goodbye, my hand gliding over her tight ass.

"Soon, baby, soon," she whispered, pressing her firm little apple breasts into my chest. It was all I could do not to take her up against the door frame. Pulling away from her, I breathed deeply to regain some control and arranged to see her after work the following week. She had finals coming up and her mom didn't permit me to see her more than one a week as I was a 'distraction'. Yeah right.

The next few days were uneventful; then Wednesday rolled around again. I watched the clock, knowing his routine, my hand shaking ever so slightly as I put out the clean glasses under the bar.

_He's late._

I wiped down the bar top for the third time in as many minutes.

_Has he gone to another bar?_

Panicky feelings stirred under the surface at the thought of not seeing him again.

_I don't know where he works. Hell, I don't even know his first name._

I couldn't concentrate on the job, uncharacteristically taciturn to the clientele. A few looked at me askance at my sharpness. Riley leaned over to me while I was at the register.

"Dude – trouble with Lauren? You're really off tonight." I smiled apologetically, and he slapped my shoulder before gathering up the orders for the outside patrons.

Closing time approached, and I sent Riley home as we were all done. It had been a quiet night and I had bottled up ready for the next day. Turning off the lights, I locked the doors and headed for my car.

A soft voice called out behind me from the seating area.

"Hey."

I stilled, but my heart was racing like a jackhammer as I slowly turned.

~xxXxx~

**Carlisle's POV**

I hoped I was right about this.

The bartender had occupied my waking thoughts for weeks now, ever since I had dropped in for an after-hours drink to wash away the day. After he had served me I had been unable to make my usual conversation, it was all I could do to mutter 'keep the change' when I passed him the note.

Something about him appeared to be attuned to me. I watched him move around the bar, gracefully, smiling and nodding at patrons, but more than once I caught him gazing at me out of the corner of my eye.

He looked at me with an intense hunger.

And I knew then that he felt the same as I did.

Waiting for him to leave the building, my hands shook with nerves. I rarely approached men unless I was very sure that my advances were invited and that they would be discreet. But this time... this time I had to know him, to feel him in every way. It was a divine force that kept driving me back to this bar. I had had to stay outside tonight to work up the courage to approach him, to risk possible rejection and yet... I did not truly believe he would reject my advances. I sensed longing and desire in every lingering look, and in the way his hand shook ever so slightly when he took my money.

Calling out to him in the darkness, I saw him halt, his posture becoming instantly rigid and yet he did not make any effort to move away. He turned slowly, his face betraying his heightened emotions, and I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw me. I walked slowly over to him, maintaining eye contact in the shadows. As I drew close, I could see his chest rising and falling rapidly.

_Was he going to bolt?_

"My name's Carlisle," I said softly. "What's yours?"

When he spoke, his voice was husky, and little above a whisper.

"Edward. My name is Edward."

"Pleased to meet you, Edward. I thought that I should introduce myself after all this time. It's very rude of me." I kept my voice low, as if talking to a frightened fawn.

He looked at my outstretched hand before placing his own in mine. It was less a handshake, more an unspoken acceptance.

"I'm sorry I didn't come inside tonight, I was a little nervous about seeing you again. You've been on my mind for quite some time." I smiled before dropping my head a little, fearful of his reaction.

"I was, uh..." he swallowed with an audible click, "worried, actually. I thought perhaps you had gone to another bar; that we had not given you satisfactory service here." He looked down at our still joined hands, making no move to separate them.

"No, the service here has always been exemplary. But after my first visit, I didn't come back here for the service." I looked into his eyes and saw both heat and desire in their depths.

"I apologise if I'm being too forward, but would you like to come back to my house for a drink? I'll understand if you say no ..."

"Yes," he said, cutting me off. "I'd like that very much."

I nodded to the parking lot. "My car is over there, unless you'd prefer to get a cab? I can give you the address..."

With a nervous smile, he replied, "No, your car is fine."

Letting go of his hand I reached for the other, leading him to my Mercedes, a beautiful car that came as a perk of my job as a surgeon. His long fingers tightened slightly around mine, and I felt my stomach constrict with nervous anticipation. The short drive to my townhouse was silent, but the tension was palpable in the confined space, the air heavy with promise. I parked the car in the garage and walked around to the front door, inviting him to follow me in.

Placing my keys on the small hall table, I walked through to the kitchen to fetch ice and to try and calm the gnawing ache growing steadily worse in his close proximity. I turned to take the drinks to him and was surprised to find him standing inside the doorway, watching me. In the direct light his hair was a stunning mix of bronze tones, and I could now see that his eyes were the deepest green. I breathed deeply - he was far more intoxicating than the alcohol I held. I placed the glasses on the counter, suddenly superfluous. As I approached him slowly, I saw his breathing hitch and his pupils darken. Unable to resist him a moment longer, I reached out and stroked the length of his sharp jaw, before I looked deep into his eyes, my hand resting on his neck.

_One last chance to flee._

"Edward – are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied huskily, and captured my mouth in a kiss that sent my stomach into tight knots of desire. Our tongues reached out for each other as my hands slid into his hair, holding his mouth firmly to mine as I explored him fully. When the kiss broke we were panting, and, with a silent invitation, I led him upstairs to my bedroom.

As the door closed I pressed him against it, kissing him again with fervour, my restraint crumbling at the taste of him on my lips. My hands were on his hips, grinding my now painful erection into his, feeling him swell further at my touch. His hands found my neck and pulled me into the kiss, becoming harder, more insistent, as our teeth clashed and lips were bitten in our hunger for each other. I pulled away just enough to nibble at his neck, biting him lightly and teasingly over his pulse point, loving his answering gasps and moans as my hot breath spilled over his throat. His hands found my shirt front and started fumbling with my buttons. I tried to help him, but in my desperation I ripped the shirt open, sending buttons popping across the room. His work uniform shirt came off swiftly, landing the far side of the room.

I took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his naked torso; the tight, dark nipples, the sculpted abs from lifting heavy crates and... O_h my..._ a beautifully marked trail leading down to his promised land. My fingers trailed down his stomach to gauge his reaction; his response was a pained whimper of purest need. Mashing my lips back to his, I pulled him away from the door and pushed him over to the bed, loving how he scrambled back on to it, looking up at me with eyes now full of undisguised lust.

Hovering over him, my lips found his nipple and sucked leisurely, hearing his rasping breaths as his chest rose and fell rapidly, cries escaping as my teeth grazed the peak. Thumbing the other nipple, I kissed my way down his trembling body, pausing to tongue his belly button before arriving at the flat planes of his hips forming a perfect V above the waistband of his jeans. With exaggerated slowness I unfastened his belt, popping open the top button, my eyes fixed on his. His hips lifted off the bed encouraging me further and I gladly obliged; the rest of the buttons opening easily as I dragged the material free of his feet along with his socks. My eyes widened at what was revealed.

Leaning over him, my lips a hair's breadth away from his, I asked him the one question I had fantasised over for weeks,

"What do you want, Edward? This?" My hand splayed out over his swollen length, my fingertips just touching his balls. "Or something else – like this?" And I leaned in to kiss him hard, sucking his tongue into my mouth.

His answering groan sent vibrations down my spine and I hardened still more, my tumescence painful, still clothed as I was. I slid off the bed, unfastening my own trousers and finding a modicum of relief from the pressure. He watched me, a complex mix of curiosity, fear and lust on his face. I knew that very shortly lust would win out.

Palming the lube from the bedside table, I pulled off his underwear, sucking in a breath at the sight of him naked and taking the briefest of pauses to allow my brain to catch up with my libido. His cock was beautiful, long and swollen, the tip wet and inviting.

_That's just from my kisses. Wait til you see what my tongue can do._

Looking up the length of his body, I fixed onto those hypnotic green eyes to focus him on what I was about to do. I dragged my tongue from root to tip, sucking just the very head of him into my mouth, tasting him, dipping my tongue into that wet little slit and lapping up the bounty that flowed so freely for me. Edward was writhing beneath me groaning for more and, taking pity on him I sank down, engulfing him in my mouth and throat. He cried out, hands fisting my hair as I swallowed around him, the sensation apparently new to him as his eyes bulged wide.

"Carlisle!"

My cock twitched at the sound of my name falling from his lips for the first time.

_You'll be screaming it again before tonight is through, Edward, I promise you. _

Letting his length pop from my mouth, I licked downward, nuzzling and sucking his balls before allowing my tongue to flicker for a brief second over his puckered opening. He jerked in surprise, panting slightly as I touched there again, a little more thoroughly this time as the tight muscle yielded just enough for the point of my tongue to penetrate. I held his thighs firmly as he jerked more strongly from the bed, his breathing coming in noisy gasps at the unfamiliar sensations I was eliciting from his tortured body. Opening the lube, I dripped some onto my fingers, covering them thoroughly. I tongued his opening once more before applying slight pressure with the knuckle of my first finger to see what he would do. He sucked in air, teeth gritted and tensing slightly before forcing himself to relax against my hand. As soon as I felt him relax I gently pressed a finger against him, feeling his outer softness give a little as I slid it into his tightness. As I slowly circled the finger inside him, his whole body shuddered and shook as the unfamiliar sensations washed over him for the very first time. Carefully gauging his reaction I slipped in a second finger, moving both in time with his gasps. Reaching up I found his cock once more and greedily sucked it in, hollowing my cheeks with the pressure.

Edward's body was thrashing around my hand. As my finger brushed his prostate, colour flooded his neck and face and he came abruptly, screaming my name.

"_CARLISLE! FUCK!"_

I swallowed his gift, riding the wave with him before releasing him with a soft kiss to the tip. Edward's breathing was raw and jerky as he came back down, and I lay next to him, gazing into his eyes.

"I never asked, Edward. Was that your first time ... with another man?"

His eyes dropped, before rising to meet mine again under his heavy lashes.

"Yes." His voice was rough. "But I've had... thoughts about it ever since..." He paused and swallowed.

"What?" I prompted gently.

"Ever since I first saw you in the bar. Seeing you there made me... _want _something I'd never even considered before."

"And now?" I felt concern that he might be regretting this little adventure, that I might have overstepped a boundary.

His glittering eyes met mine as his hand brushed my straining cock through the fabric.

"And now I want more, Carlisle - much more."

With a groan of willing surrender I fell back, pulling him to me as I felt him assume control. His kiss was searing as he plundered my mouth, sucking my lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it. As his lips found my throat my head fell back, loving the feel of his hot kisses along my jaw as they moved upward. When he reached my ear, I felt his tongue on the outer shell before it slipped inside, my whole body shuddering at the intensity of sensation. When he plunged in deeper, crudely tongue fucking my ear, I cried out his name raggedly as my chest heaved with the strain. His breath on my damp skin was driving me to the point of insanity.

And then he whispered something that almost tipped me over.

"I think of you every night, Carlisle. I have to jerk off after I see you because I can't sleep when the image of you is so fresh in my mind. You're the fantasy I never knew I had."

"_Edward..." _I begged.

"Yes, Carlisle...?"

"Touch me, Edward, please touch me..."

His hand found my cock and slid under the wet fabric, revealing me to his gaze. I heard his inward hiss.

His touch was understandably tentative but his confidence grew rapidly. After disposing of my underwear he leaned across me, nuzzling into my balls as his hand gripped me firmly. I was afraid that he would not want to taste me, but I was happy to be proved wrong. His tongue traced the outline of my head, fluttering under the ridge and sending me into paroxysms of pleasure while I tried to hold off from coming all over his beautiful face. When his mouth slid down the length of my flesh, it was all I could do not to fuck his face hard, so close was he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm, and I only managed to hold out for a minute or so.

"I'm coming, Edward, my god, yes... _yes_... " I expected him to pull back, but instead he met my eyes and sank down. My spasms overtook me and, with a harsh cry, I flooded his willing mouth with hot come.

~xxXxx~

Edward's POV

I woke suddenly in the night and laid there for a moment until I remembered where I was, reliving the events of the previous hours. Turning over, I saw wide awake hazel eyes watching me.

"Can't sleep?" His voice was low and soothing.

"Forgot where I was." I gave an embarrassed half-laugh. In truth, I thought I had dreamed it all.

Leaning into me, he whispered into my ear:

"I'd ask if you made a habit out of waking up in strange men's beds but I know that not to be true."

I groaned, his hot breath in my ear sending a rush of heat down my body. In an effort to distract myself, I turned to him.

"Did you sleep?"

"A little. Occupational hazard, I'm afraid, I'm used to surviving on very little sleep, and having you here is very ... distracting. I was afraid I would have to wake you if I stayed in this bed with you too long."

I leaned in to kiss him, tiredness rushing back in to cradle me.

"Sleep with me, Carlisle. Please?"

He nodded his assent, lying back and pulling the covers over us. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt his warm body spoon me and a soft kiss on my shoulder.

~xxXxx~

When I next woke it was morning, and Carlisle's arm was across me in a loose embrace as he slept. I was inexplicably happy in that moment.

In one night my world had been turned upside down and yet for the first time everything was clear. I'd heard that when you met 'the one' you just knew. I had just assumed mine would be a woman. I hoped Carlisle felt the same. A shiver ran through me as I considered the possibility that this might be nothing more than a simple one night stand for him. But looking at him sleeping now, I couldn't allow myself to believe that.

_Open your eyes, Carlisle. Open your eyes and make love to me again._

As if he heard my thoughts, his eyes fluttered open and his head turned to see me smiling down at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I grinned.

"Morning." Stretching and yawning, he straightened up. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked at me like a sleepy kitten before leaning in for a kiss, which I gladly returned.

"Coffee." Swinging his legs out of bed, he grabbed a robe and padded out to the kitchen. I heard the click of the coffeepot. Clearly he was not a morning person. Sliding out of the warm bed, I grabbed my underwear and shirt before heading to the kitchen in pursuit.

"Uh... Carlisle? Is it ok if I use your shower?"

"Sure. It's en suite. Use the pre programmed setting. Towels are in the airing cupboard."

"Ok ... thanks." I watched him pour his coffee and take a sip before turning and heading back to the bedroom. Opening the door to the en suite, I stood and gaped at the enormous walk-in shower. Checking out the settings I turned it on, and almost immediately steam filled the room.

_This was going to be good. _

Slipping out of my clothes, I fetched some towels ready for afterward, and then stepped under the powerful jets. I stood there for a few moments, feeling the water pound blissfully on my shoulders.

I gasped in surprise when I felt hands on my hips and teeth nibbling at my neck. An expectant smile spread across my face. Clearly my lover was now caffeinated and ready to play. Turning to face him, I was pressed back against the cold tile as he kissed me forcefully, his hands roaming my wet body before finding my hair and pulling me in as close to him as possible. We were wrestling for dominance as passionate heat rose around us. But as he palmed my morning wood, I knew he would win this particular battle as all fight within me ceased at the feel of his hand on my hard flesh.

"Please, Carlisle..." I didn't even know what I was begging for – I just knew I didn't want him to stop.

"What do you want, Edward?" he asked, echoing his words from the previous night. "Do you want my hand? My mouth..." Leaning in close he whispered directly into my ear, "or my ass?" I groaned as the full implication of what he was saying sank in.

_I could fuck him. I could. But what if I do it wrong, what if I hurt him?_

He pulled back a little, sensing my hesitation. Looking deep in my eyes he leaned in once more, his nose lightly brushing mine. When he spoke, his voice was a dark, silky whisper.

"Do you want me to fuck _you_, Edward? Is that what you want?" My body shook at the suggestion, but I couldn't deny that the very thought of submitting to him turned me on to the point of madness. I nodded mutely.

"OK, we can do that. But we need to get you ready first." He reached for a bottle of lube from the shampoo rail and smiled at my expression. "It's waterproof. Comes in handy in the mornings, shall we say. And when I get home from a certain bar..." He raised an eyebrow; the inflection was not lost on me, and my knees sagged at the thought of him jerking off thinking of me.

"Let's take this slow. You set the pace. Now, turn around and place your hands on the seat. That's it - just like that. Now try to relax. I won't hurt you."

I heard the click of the bottle being opened before his fingers found my crease and gently massaged down it with the lube. I felt more trickle onto my skin as his fingers lightly traced my opening, spreading the lube all around, making me squirm. His fingertip entered me once again, and I forced my body to relax and accept it, knowing now how good it could feel. Once his finger pressed all the way in he paused before adding another. I breathed out hard. Rubbing my back in support, he trailed kisses down my spine as his fingers opened out to slowly stretch me, giving me time to adjust to the feeling. The kisses and touches were having an effect, and I sighed as the sensation started to build. Slowly, he removed his fingers and I heard the unmistakable crackling of a condom packet being opened. I felt fear and panic bubble up inside me, and sensing this, Carlisle spoke quietly and reassuringly.

"We don't have to do this, Edward. Just say the word and we stop." I shook my head resolutely. I wanted to do this, to take Carlisle into me and be one with him.

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

I heard the lube bottle again and felt Carlisle's comforting hand on my back once more before the head of his cock pressed into me.

_Oh GOD. He's too big. I can't._

He kept up the gentle pressure until I relaxed and suddenly he was past the muscle, sitting partway inside me. I whimpered out loud, feeling sparks shoot through my whole body. He didn't move, just kept rubbing my back until my body adjusted and he was able to slide in the rest of the way. I heard his gasps behind me as he resisted the urge to move.

"You feel incredible, Edward," he whispered, "now relax as much as you can and let me show you how good this can feel."

I tried to do as he suggested, but I was still fearful of the pain if he started to move. He withdrew, and I was sure that I was a disappointment to him. But, with a kiss, he turned me around and indicated that I should sit on the seat. Leaving me for a moment, he returned with a folded towel which he placed on the floor. I looked at him in confusion. Kneeling down on the makeshift cushion, he pulled my hips to the edge of the seat, spreading my thighs wide. The look in his eyes made me shake. This time, as he entered me, his eyes were locked onto mine, watching every flicker of emotion as it crossed my face. I cried out when, fully sheathed within me, he palmed my aching cock. As he started to move, so carefully, his hand kept up the rhythm on my flesh and he found a tempo that suited us both. Pressing deeply into me, his cock head rubbed my sweet spot like his fingers had the night before, and I felt my body start to unravel as the pressure suddenly started to build.

_My god, the feel of him. It's like nothing else. So full..._

His eyes were dark pools of heat, and I couldn't look away. It was an intense connection, watching his face as he fucked me under the hot shower, steam swirling around us. My cock was throbbing and seeping in his hand, and I knew orgasm was merely seconds away.

"Edward... Edward... come with me..." His hand worked my cock, but it was his moans of pleasure that tipped me over the edge, shooting streams of come all over my belly before the cascading water washed me clean.

I felt him stiffen and pause before collapsing forward onto me, his breathing laboured and heavy.

When he withdrew from me I slid to the floor with him, drawing him into a heartfelt kiss of gratitude. He had known how to make it work for me, how to beat the fear I had felt. Taking me in his arms, he murmured soft words and endearments as he made sure I was OK. Encouraging me to stand, he led me to the main power shower jets and washed me thoroughly and tenderly, even shampooing my hair.

Unfortunately, reality intruded on our idyll as we both had jobs that required our attention. Once dressed, I drank my coffee and watched Carlisle get suited and booted for the office.

Looking at him now, he was once again that elegant, refined customer that I gazed longingly at every Wednesday night.

But now everything was different. And I had a girlfriend to let down gently. I felt like shit about cheating on Lauren, but I couldn't deny that Carlisle had been in my mind first; I had just never thought anything could happen between us.

_Life really is full of surprises._

Carlisle pulled into the parking lot at the bar, empty of patrons at this early hour. Turning to me he looked nervous, which surprised me.

"Edward, my life is busy and crazy at times, but I'd really like to see you again. Are you free this weekend? I thought we could go out, or I can cook. I usually see my daughter at the weekends but she's studying for finals right now and doesn't want the distraction of seeing her old man."

"I'd really like that. Let me know when you finish and I can be ready here." He handed me his phone and I keyed in my number.

I handed it back and, checking around to see if we really were alone, I leaned in and kissed him one last time to last me until Friday night. I pulled away as his phone bleeped and a message appeared on the screen. Carlisle laughed.

"Apparently her mother won't let her see her boyfriend while she's studying and she actually wishes she was coming to stay with me this weekend! That's a turn up for the books! Just give me a second to sort this out."

He hit speed dial and the next words were like ice water down my neck.

"Hey Lauren, sweetie, its Daddy..."


End file.
